The World at War
by AlexisSophia
Summary: With tensions in the world reaching an all-time high, no one is safe. In the midst of a crisis, Remy Hadley and Allison Cameron are given an unexpected opportunity. Cadley/Camteen, will eventually take place in a different setting.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Remy

**Hello everyone! Yup, I'm starting a new story. I'm really excited about this one and have been thinking about it for a long time, though I just started actually planning it out and writing it. For any of you who know me or have read any of my other fics, you know that I'm really busy and don't always have time for regular updates. I try though. This fic will be Cadley/Camteen, but that won't start until a few chapters in. Also, an original character is going to play a big role in this story, but again, not for a little while longer. The first few chapters will just be setting up the story. I hope you all will give this fic a chance, and review with any comments, criticism, or suggestions. Thanks!**

In one day, a life can change.

Remy Hadley had been doing the same thing for years. Get up, go to work, deal with House, care for patients, deal with House some more, drink coffee, run labs, cure a patient, go home, and sleep. Then do it again. Occasionally there was a night of hard partying or a one night stand thrown in the mix, just for variety.

Until one day, when there was a knock on the door. Upon answering, Remy Hadley was greeted by two men, one in what looked like a marine uniform, and the other wearing a black suit. At first, her mind went to House. He was probably playing some stupid joke on her. She was further convinced of this when one of the men asked her to come with them.

"Very funny. Tell House to get a life." she replied.

The men just looked at her, the one in the suit with a slightly confused expression on his face.

"We've spoken to your boss, Dr. Lisa Cuddy. She agreed to let us speak to you and Dr. Allison Cameron today, if you're willing."

"Cameron?" Remy wondered aloud.

Never being one to decline something that could possibly get her in trouble, she agreed to go. At the very least, it would give her a day off from House's insanity. Seeing Cameron outside the hospital wouldn't be too bad either.

She was led out of her apartment building to a black SUV parked out front. She got in the backseat while the two men sat in the front. They didn't say anything else to her, and she got the impression that they wouldn't be the ones telling her what was going on. About 20 minutes later, the car pulled up to what looked like an average office building. About 8 stories high, with lots of windows. After looking around, she noticed another black SUV pull up behind the one she had just gotten out of. Shortly after, Allison Cameron stepped out. She looked at Remy with surprise; obviously she had not been told that her coworker was going to be here.

"Thirteen?" she asked tentatively.

"Yeah. Hey Cameron."

"Do you know what we're doing here? These men just came to my apartment this morning and asked me to come with them. They said Cuddy had okayed it, and I called her just to make sure. She told me that it was okay, to go with them and they would tell me what was going on."

Well, at least now she knew that this wasn't just House's idea of a joke. Something really was going on. But what could these guys want with her and Cameron?

"Um, excuse me. Could you two ladies come with me please?" the man in the suit asked.

He led them into the building and onto the elevator. Once they had arrived on the 8th floor, they walked down the hall. He suddenly stopped, pulling open a door to what looked like a conference room, and motioned for them to go in. He didn't follow them though, instead telling them that someone would be with them in a few minutes.

Once the door had closed, Cameron started to look worried.

"What do they want? Do they think we've done something wrong?" she asked, mostly talking to herself.

"Relax, if Cuddy said it was okay then I'm sure it's nothing. Maybe it has to do with the hospital? A VIP patient?" Remy replied.

"Wouldn't Cuddy be here if it had something to do with the hospital?" Cameron retorted.

"She could be on her way-"

Before Remy had a chance to finish, the door opened again, this time a man and a women stepped in. The woman, however, was not Lisa Cuddy. They sat down on the opposite side of the table from the two doctors. For a moment, everyone just looked at each other.

"You're probably wondering why we brought you here." the woman began, "my name's Anna, and I'm with the U.S. Department of Defense."

Allison and Remy shared a glance.

"Before we begin, I need both of you to understand that what I'm about to explain is not to be told to anyone outside this room. Whether or not you accept our offer-"

"Accept your offer?" Remy asked, "What's going on?"

Anna continued as if Remy hadn't interrupted. "Whether or not you accept our offer, this isn't for anyone else to know. If it were to get out, the safety of many people could be compromised."

"Again, can we get to the part where you tell us what's going on?" Remy asked

"As I'm sure both of you know, tensions between nations are high right now. At any time, one country could declare war on another and before you know it, we're in the middle of World War III. In an attempt to preserve American lives and ensure the future of some of the brightest young people in our country, the United States government has developed a plan. That's where the two of you come in. The plan is to send about 35 people to an island in the Caribbean, the location of this island is unknown to all nations but the United Stated and we know how to keep it that way. Anyone living there would be safe from attack."

Allison and Remy shared a confused look before Anna continued.

"What we're asking is for the two of you to go to the island, live there along with all the others. Be doctors, as you already are. Keep everyone safe, and healthy."

Both doctors were speechless for several moments before Allison spoke.

"So you're asking us to leave our lives behind, and go be doctors on a remote island?"

"Yes." Anna replied, "I'll give the two of you some time to talk about it. We'll be back soon."

She and the man left, shutting the door behind them.

"This is crazy! They're asking us to just leave?" Allison exclaimed. "Why us?"

"Well I don't know about you, but I don't really have anything that I'm leaving behind. No close family, no spouse, no kids. I'm pretty much the perfect person to ask." Remy said.

"Wait, are you actually thinking about doing this?" Allison asked, shocked.

"Yeah, I think I am going to do it. Like I said, I don't really have anything that I'm leaving behind, and this is a chance to do something good, and to protect what little life I have left. It's a good opportunity. You don't have to do it, but I think you should at least seriously consider it."

"You've made up your mind?"

"Yup, I have. I'm going to do it"


	2. Chapter 2

**Before I begin, I must apologize for the insanely long wait for this chapter. I'm going to try to update frequently for the next few weeks while I'm on maternity leave. I had a baby (my 4****th****, actually) a few weeks ago, explaining the lack of updates. Sorry about that! To anyone who is sticking with the story, thank you! I know I hate when authors rarely post new chapters, and I hate to do that to you all!**

Chapter 2: Allison

She couldn't believe what had just happened.

How could she be asked to drop everything and take such a huge risk? Not only had they given her as little information as possible, they wanted an answer _now_. No going home and giving it some thought, and certainly no talking to anyone else about it.

And Thirteen was going to do it.

One part of Allison understood why Thirteen was willing to take the risk. Like she said, she wasn't married, no children, no friends, nothing to hold her back. Plus, she was dying and was obsessed with making her life mean something before her disease told hold of her.

"But what about…" Allison stammered, trying to think of a good reason why Thirteen should stay. "…your job?" she finished lamely.

"I don't think House will mind too much." she replied with a laugh, "and although it's true that I spent the last 4 years working for House in an attempt to save as many dying people as possible in an attempt to find the meaning of my life, this is a new opportunity."

"I don't have anything keeping me here, either."

And it was true. She had divorced Chase, she had no children, House had fired her, she didn't even have any pets.

"So why are so apprehensive?" Thirteen asked.

That was a good question. It did sound like a good opportunity, but she had absolutely no information. Thirteen was known for her quick decisions, often giving little thought to something before she dove in headfirst. But Allison wasn't like that. She preferred to learn the facts, list the pros and cons, weigh the options, and then make a decision. Maybe it was time that she followed her instincts.

But she just couldn't do it. Not yet. She had more questions.

Almost if Anna knew what she was thinking, the door opened once again, and she reentered the room.

"Have you given it some thought?" she asked.

How much thinking could she have possibly done? Allison thought, they had only left the two doctors alone for five minutes.

"I have a few questions."

"Okay." Anna replied, "but you have to understand that there are some things we just can't answer yet. This plan is still in the early stages of planning."

Allison nodded.

"Is this permanent?" she asked.

"We never intended that the participants would be there indefinitely."

Not exactly a crystal-clear answer, but it'd do for now.

"Who else would be going with us?"

"I'm not the one who chooses who is invited to participate, I just inform them. However, the people invited are like the two of you, intelligent, with a specific skill, and who don't have close family or anything else that keep them from being able to relocate."

Well, that hadn't given her any more information.

"Will there be other doctors?"

"No, just the two of you, if you decide to participate. If you refuse, we will search for someone else."

"Who's running this…operation?" Remy asked.

Anna gave a small smile.

"She's here, would you like to meet her?"

Remy and Allison exchanged a glance. Why not? Maybe she would be a little less secretive.

"Yes, we'd like that." Allison answered.

Anna stood up and left the room, she was only gone for a moment when the door opened once again, this time Anna was followed by a young woman.

She couldn't have been older than 18, and she looked normal enough. Basically like any other girl you'd find at an average high school. She had long blond hair, pulled up into a high ponytail, and she was wearing jeans and a tank top. This was the mastermind behind the plan? Had she even graduated from high school yet?

"Dr. Hadley, Dr. Cameron, this is Everleigh."

The two doctors exchanged another glance. They were both thinking the same thing- was this for real?

Remy was the first to speak.

"How old are you?"

Typical Thirteen, Allison thought. Straight to the point, saying whatever is on her mind.

"Seventeen." Everleigh replied.

"Can you explain what's going on?" Allison asked.

She didn't really expect for this girl to give her any more information than Anna had, but to her surprise, Everleigh was much more open about the whole thing.

"It wasn't really my idea," she began, "it was my younger brother's. I think he was just daydreaming, but I thought it was a good idea. Like Anna said, the world is a dangerous place right now. We don't know when the next tragedy is going to hit."

She paused before continuing, giving Anna a quick glance.

"What the public knows…is not the entire situation. I had an internship at a political office when I started developing this plan. I want to keep people safe, from all the horrors of our world, and from anything else that may develop over the next few years. I think…I think that I can create a better society for us to live in, without war and greed and corruption. It's not such a new concept, really. There are plenty of communities formed throughout the world, and this is just that, a community."

What did she have to lose? Maybe Thirteen's way of life was best for making this decision.

"Have either of you made a decision?" Anna asked.

"Yes." Thirteen replied, "I'm going to do it."

Anna nodded, and then everyone's eyes turned to Allison.

"I'll do it too."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Remy

After that, it all became a blur.

She was thrilled that Allison had agreed to take part in this with her. Although Remy would have done it regardless, it was nice to have someone she knew around in the midst of all the chaos.

They still went to work most days, Remy with House, and Allison in the ER, however, some days were spent at that same office building, where they slowly learned more and more about what the "operation" would entail. Most of the time Everleigh was with them; they had both been shocked to learn that she was being trained in "jungle medicine", and that she would be working with them once they got to…wherever the hell it was that they were going.

Other than Everleigh, they had not met anyone else that would joining them. Everleigh had mentioned that she had a younger brother who was also a part of it, but that was the extent of Remy and Allison's knowledge. Needless to say, they weren't being told very much.

Remy made a list of things she knew so far.

Most of the people who would be participating were in their late teens or early twenties.

They were all being trained in survival in the jungle/remote areas.

Everyone had a skill for which they were needed, for Remy and Allison; this was their experience with medicine, especially diagnostics and emergency medicine.

Everleigh was being trained in how to use the plants found on the island for medicinal purposes, along with diseases they might encounter and basic medicine.

There would be some children coming with them, for the most part they were younger siblings of the older participants.

Everything was very secretive, but Everleigh had accidentally let slip that they and a few other would be traveling to the island in advance to be shown around and to see what they would be dealing with.

It wasn't much, considering she would soon be leaving her current life behind to go and take care of a group of people on a secret island.

She felt like she was stuck on the cast of _Lost._

To make matters worse, House was beginning to get suspicious of her unexplained absences. She knew that Cuddy had told him that she was aware of what was going on and that it was none of House's business. In true House fashion, however, he had begun to pry regarding her whereabouts.

"There's my favorite lesbian!" He had greeted her one morning after she walked in late.

She didn't reply.

"We missed you yesterday." He continued sarcastically. "Where were you? Having hot lesbian sex with one of the nurses, perhaps? Or maybe just hung-over from a night at the bar?"

"It's not really any of your concern, now is it House?" she had replied.

"Just making sure nothing's wrong." He said with mock sincerity. "Well, other than you slowly dying alone." He finished.

Thankfully, at that point, Foreman had interrupted with a comment about their patient, ending the discussion.

Cuddy had allowed her to choose what she wanted to do with regard to House and her job. She could tell him that she would soon be leaving, though of course she couldn't tell him why, or she could just not show up to work one day and never come back. She hadn't chosen yet, but she was leaning towards option two, there was less drama that way. No explanations, no goodbyes, just the way she liked it.

She imagined that Cameron, however, would opt to say goodbye to every single person she had ever met. Everyone loved Cameron, and would be sad to see her go.

Remy realized that she probably should ask Cameron what she was planning to do and if she was going to announce her departure. If so, she would ask that Cameron not mention that Remy would be going with her. The last thing she needed was people asking where she was going AND why she and Cameron would be together. The whole situation was difficult enough already.

She was amazed at how quickly the time had passed. It seemed like just yesterday she was sitting with Cameron, trying to convince the blonde doctor to join her on their "adventure". Now, she was attempting to come up with a good cover story as to why she was leaving for an unspecified amount of time. Soon, she'd be gone.

"So, _Thirteen_, are you planning on joining this differential anytime soon?" House interrupted, "because out patient is kind of, you know, _dying._"

"Oh, yeah, of course, sorry." She replied quickly. What was wrong with her today?

At this rate, House was going to realize that there was something going on with her, and start looking into what she was doing. The last thing she needed was for House to find out what was going on and screw everything up.

X X X X X

Fortunately, she had managed to make it through the day, only spacing out a couple of times. She could tell that House was beginning to get suspicious of her, and he would probably be more so when she didn't show up for work tomorrow, but there were only a couple of weeks until she left, and she had convinced herself that she would make it through.

That is, if she didn't die of exhaustion. Trying to keep up with her job as a doctor, learn her survival skills, and figure out what the hell she was going to do to make it through the next few weeks was draining her of every bit of energy that she possessed. Add the fact that she hadn't been sleeping so well, on account of nightmares about everything that could go wrong once they got to the island and constant worry, and she was just about ready to collapse.

Which is why she had planned on going home, taking a long shower, and relaxing while reading a couple of chapters from one of the books on surviving in the jungle that she had received.

However, that was too easy. Instead, as she approached the doors to PPTH, she noticed that Cameron was waiting for her.

"Can we go somewhere and talk?" she had asked.

Yeah, she probably wasn't going to get that relaxing evening.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here it is, the fourth chapter! There's some Camteen in here, and you'll get even more in the next chapter! Let me know what you think!**

Chapter 4: Remy

"_Can we go somewhere and talk?" she had asked._

_Yeah, she probably wasn't going to get that relaxing evening._

"We can go back to my place." Remy replied dejectedly.

"I'm sorry, did I intrude on your plans?" Allison asked worriedly, "We can just talk tomorrow instead."

"No, no, I was just going home anyway. You're right, we should talk."

Truthfully, Remy wanted a chance to talk more with the other doctor. They hadn't really had a meaningful conversation since the day they agreed to the plan. And although she knew that the blonde doctor was straight and had no interest in her other than maybe becoming friends, she couldn't help but be attracted to Allison. She was gorgeous after all. Remy had tried to convince herself that her attraction was just a part of them going through this stressful time together, and only having each other to talk to about it, but so far it hadn't worked so will. She still felt the tiny glimmer of hope that maybe Allison would give her a chance.

They started walking towards the parking lot, first in an awkward silence. Finally, Allison broke the silence.

"Are you as stressed out as I am about this?" she asked, "I feel like there's so much being forced on me at one time, with work and studying and trying to figure out what I'm going to do before I leave. It's worse than being back in residency."

She had just summed up exactly how Remy was feeling. Overwhelmed.

"Yeah." She replied, "It is stressful."

"It's just, you seem to be handling everything so well. You haven't even let anything slip in front of House."

"It is kind of a miracle that he hasn't figured it out yet." Remy said with a laugh.

"You'd think by now he would have staked out your house or hacked into your computer!"

"Remind me to clear out everything from my computer before we leave." She laughed, "we wouldn't want House going through it when we're gone."

The lighthearted mood suddenly turned serious when Remy mentioned their impending departure.

"I can't believe we only have one month left here."

"We won't be gone forever." Remy reassured her.

"Maybe not, but we don't know how long we'll be gone for. I've been debating whether to sell my stuff or not, whether to keep my apartment or not, what to tell my family, if anything…"

"I've been wondering the same things."

They had arrived at their cars, and were now just standing there.

"Do you want to come back to my place? I can make us something to eat and we can watch a movie or something." Remy asked suddenly.

"I'd like that." Allison replied with a smile.

Remy could not help but smile, she had somehow managed to get a beautiful woman to come to her house for dinner. And even if she wasn't interested in being anything more than friends, maybe a friend was exactly what Remy needed right now. After all, they were about to leave everyone and everything they knew, and they were only going to have each other.

After being lost in her thoughts for most of the drive home, she noticed that she was turning onto her street. Pulling into her parking space, she noticed Cameron's car pass her to find a parking spot. She decided to go in first and clean up whatever she could. When she opened the door, she realized the house was a lot messier than she had remembered leaving it. As quickly as she could, Remy began going around the living room, straightening the pillows of the couch, throwing trash into the garbage can, and stuffing clutter into the closet. No doubt Allison had a perfectly clean and organized house fit for a magazine. She was not going to let her coworker be disappointed when she arrived.

Just as Remy was looking around, thinking that her home now resembled one of a sane person, there was a soft knock at the door.

"Can I come in?" Allison asked softly.

"Yeah, yeah, of course." She replied, ushering the blonde woman inside. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"I'd love a glass of water, thank you."

As Remy was filling two glasses of water, she wondered what she should do. Make them something to eat? Turn on the tv?

"Are you hungry?" she asked as she handed Cameron her water. "I know I am."

"Yeah, do you need any help making dinner?"

"No, I got it. You can turn on the tv though if you like."

"I'll join you in the kitchen." Allison said, "I was hoping we could talk."

"Oh, yeah, that's fine too."

Luckily, she had cooked the night before and there were a lot of leftovers. _I'll just heat up those._ Remy thought to herself.

Remy busied herself in the kitchen while Allison sat at the counter and watched. For a few moments, it was silent.

"Do you want kids?" Allison asked suddenly.

"I…um…"

"Sorry, I know that's a really personal question, and you don't have to answer it or anything, but I was just thinking about it because of this whole 'going to live on a remote island' thing, and we don't know who's coming with us, and I know that I want kids, and I was wondering if I'll actually ever get to have a baby, because I'm not getting any younger and now I've decided to do some crazy government thing and-"

"Cameron." Remy cut the other woman off mid-sentence, "Your rambling."

"I'm sorry, I tend to do that when I'm uncomfortable."

"There's no need to feel weird about asking me that. To answer your question, I do want kids, but I'm not sure if that's really an option for me. Unless I found someone who was both okay with the fact that I'm dying and willing to take care of my child after I'm gone. It's not fair to leave a child without someone to take care of it."

"I'm sorry." Allison said quietly.

"No need to be sorry." Remy replied, "this is my life now that I have my diagnosis. I might as well make the best out of it."

"Since when are you 'glass half-full'?"

"I'm not as dark and twisted as everyone seems to think I am." She replied with a laugh, "come on, our food is ready, let's eat."


End file.
